tgp_officialfandomcom-20200214-history
Alchemy
Alchemy is the process by which items can be duplicated and combined into a hybrid item with aspects of both items. To begin alchemizing you will need the place the machines. This can be done through the server-side menu. You will also need grist which can be obtained from killing monsters. Machines Cruxtruder The cruxtruder provides the player with an endless supply of cruxite dowels. Using the Cruxtruder for the first time triggers a countdown to a collision with a meteor, however and quick thinking is required if you wish to survive. Once you have passed that phase, the use of the Cruxtruder no longer poses any risks. Punch Designix The Punch Designix lets you create punched cards used in the fabrication of totems. It also lets you punch one card multiple times. In case you want to copy an expensive item, it is advised to punch said item onto a card of a cheap item. That way you don't spend as much grist through the destruction by punching of a card. Totem Lathe The Totem Lathe lets you produce a totem from a cruxite dowel and up to 2 punched cards. The totem's card usually takes the shape of the item that is produced. While the totem is still in the machine, it can be used like a cruxite dowel, in case you didn't get the item you wanted (possibly a bug). A new cruxite totem cannot be placed inside the totem lathe. Alchemiter The Alchemiter lets you craft items from cruxite dowels produced by the totem lathe, which costs grist. This action does not consume the totem and it can be used again to craft the same item. Spawner Fighting mobs spawned from this machine can be a good way to farm grist, unless you want to rely on spamming Sord .. everywhere. It even lets you teleport to a small dungeon with decent loot. Steps Punching a card The first step in making a new weapon is to punch a card using the punch designix. If you want to create a copy of a certain item, you only need to punch the wanted item in the same card or another. The card on which the item was punched doesn't matter, only what has been punched in it does. If you want to combine 2 items, you can punch 2 cards with a different item and use it in the next step or punch one item over another. Creating a totem Now that you have 2 punched cards, you just need to take a cruxite dowel from the cruxtruder and put all 3 things in the totem lathe. This will give you a totem of either the item you wanted to copy in case you only used 1 punched card or a hybrid item with properties of both items. Creating the item Now that you have the totem, you can use it on the alchemiter and create as many copies of the item the totem holds, provided you have enough grist. For combined items, it is possible to get an item of the type of one of the ingredients or of the other type. It seems like the stronger item is usually the outcome. In other words, if you wanted to create a stronger shirt using your Black Hoodie(1) and a Royal Deringer(5), punching both cards and combining them normally would only yield a slightly stronger Deringer. If you want to get a shirt out of this, you'd have to use the Punch Designix to punch the Black Hoodie over the card with the Royal Deringer punched on it. That way, you get a stronger version of the Black Hoodie instead. In other words: Punched Royal Deringer && Punched Black Hoodie = Slightly improved Deringer Punched (Royal Deringer || Black Hoodie) = Improved Black Hoodie Another way to assure you get a hoodie instead of a Deringer: Punched Black Hoodie && Punched (Royal Deringer || Black Hoodie) = Improved Black Hoodie Category:Items Category:Sburb